fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur (Fates)
Arthur (ハロルド Harorudo, Harold 'in the Japanese version) is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation route. He is voiced by Riki Kitazawa in the Japanese version and by Cam Clarke in the English version. Profile Arthur is Elise's subordinate. He fights fully believing himself to be a "Hero of Justice", with his only flaw being his incredibly poor luck. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a son named Percy. Conquest Arthur first appears in Chapter 7 with Effie to assist the Avatar. The two appear on turn 3, and when Arthur appears, he apologizes to the Avatar for being late, as while navigating the swamps, he fell into a hole and a bird stole his map. He took out his backup map, but another bird stole the map, forcing the two of them to wander around without any sort of navigation. Birthright Arthur appears in Chapter 23 along with Effie while searching for Elise. They spot her with the Hoshidans and believe that they have kidnapped her, and decide to report it to Camilla. During the battle, Elise advises the Avatar to talk with either him or Effie. If the Avatar talks to either one, Elise will tell them that she is with the Avatar and that they mean no harm. Both will follow Elise's orders, although they will tell her that Camilla's soldiers will not and decide to fight them instead. It is unknown what happens to him if he survives the battle. Personality Despite having the worst luck out of everyone in the army, as a "Hero of Justice", he has an optimistic view on things and does good acts for people in need. However, his poor luck causes his good intentions to go horribly wrong, shown throughout many of his supports. Despite this, he is used to this bad luck, as a support with Felicia show that while he was teaching her how to not spill water, a banana peel and a swarm of mosquitoes appeared out of nowhere. Arthur's support with Azura reveals that he grew up as a commoner in Nohr to parents who taught him that justice was acting on what his heart told him to do. He met Azura as a child when she ran away from being mistreated in the castle, and subsequently stood up for her and got punished when the guards came to take her back. Since that time, he studied martial arts and decided he wanted to protect people on the streets from injustice. He is the most flashy when falling down out of everyone in the army. His birthday is January 14th. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 7 - A Forced Revelation= |-|Revelation Chapter 14 - Nohr's Onslaught= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 23 - Princess Camilla of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Class Sets '''Standard Sets |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Growth Rates |70% |65% |0% |70% |50% |10% |50% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |80% |70% |0% |70% |50% |5% |45% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Berserker |70% |60% |0% |75% |50% |10% |55% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Hero Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Camilla *Elise *Effie *Peri *Beruka *Selena *Nyx *Charlotte *Felicia *Mozu *Azura *Setsuna (Revelation only) *Kagero (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Benoit *Keaton *Niles *Azama (Revelation only) *Percy * Shigure (If Arthur is his father) *Kana (if Arthur is his father) Quotes Level Up * "The power of justice flows within me!!" (4-5 stats up) * "At last, my training is paying off!" (2-3 stats up) Class Change Battle Quotes Dual Support * "It's... TEAM UP TIME!" * "Evil shall not prevail!" * "Stand down, fiend!" * "Show me what you've got!" * "In the name of justice!" Dual Strike Dual Guard Defeated Enemy Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "In the name of Justice!" * "Such Heroism!" Critical/Skill * "No more holding back!" * "You're out of luck, friend!" Defeated Enemy Defeated by Enemy Confession Death/Retreat Quote My Castle Private Quarters Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall * Ha ha! That dish socked me right in the taste buds--delicious! (good) Castle Grounds Alone * A bird left a present on my head. It took me ages to clean it off... *sigh* (greeting) Etymology Arthur comes from the Roman clan name Artorius, meaning heroic or courageous. It could also come from the legend of the hero Artur who pulled the sword excaliber from it's stone, as his son Percy is named after the hero Perseus in Greek Mythology. Harold is an Old English name, from here "army" and weald "rule", meaning "heroic leader", same as the title herald. This leads credence to his character archetype of the stereotype, strong-jawed superhero of western culture. Trivia * Arthur shares his English voice actor, Cam Clarke, with one of the Fates male Avatar voices. * Arthur's birthday is the same date Fire Emblem Fates was first announced. * Arthur was voted the 19th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters